Cumpleaños
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Ver a España en plan de buen padre nunca le habia gustado, mas cuando se ponia a discutir con Romano y nunca tomaban en cuenta sus desiciones. Papi España y Mami Italia. Se acerca los 200 años de independencia para la mayoria, pero al menor, aun le falta.


**Cumpleaños****.**

**Sumary:** Ver a España en plan de buen padre nunca le habia gustado, mas cuando se ponia a discutir con Romano y nunca tomaban en cuenta sus desiciones. Papi España y Mami Italia. Por se acerca los 200 años de independencia de la mayoria de Latinos, pero al menor aun le falta para 200.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Notas de Autor: **Algo que se me ocurrio al comenzar a ver incidencias de shots sobre la independencias de varios paises de America, como celebran su cumpleaños y como España la pasa mal, asi que aqui salio esto, una extraña discusion familiar con una familia aun mas extraña.

**:P**

Siempre para esas fechas era lo mismo, aun así en su joven existencia no se acostumbraba a esa invasión de su privacidad, estaba bien que se acercara su cumpleaños, en un mes y un poco mas estaría, por fin, cumpliendo 180 años, seguía siendo el más joven de todas las naciones de América, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción de saberse nacido independiente.

-… Como siempre habrá pasta y juegos tradicionales de Italia…-declaró Romano mientras colocaba en la mesa algunos papeles al momento en que Guayaquil tomaba su gran vaso de gaseosa antes de que fuese derramada por la efusividad demostrada por Romano.

-…habrá desfile, ¿verdad?...-preguntó esta al sacar la pipeta de su boca

-…si, Hungría mando alguno de sus vestidos, los trae Veneciano…-respondió con emoción.

Ecuador miraba los papeles sobre la mesa, no es que se sintiera importante y sobrevalorado hacia los demás países de América –en especial los que fueron colonias de su padre-, solo que no le gustaba esa especial atención que recibía departe de Italia Romano y España.

-…Romano…-llamó suavemente mientras un estruendo muy fuerte indicaba la llegada del alegre Español al mismo tiempo que William, su tortuga, se escondía dentro del caparazón.

-…Romano~…-cantó alegre España mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la mesa del comedor donde estaba reunidos-…veo que estas preparando la nombrada fiesta de nuestro pequeño~…-dijo contento mientras acariciaba efusivamente los cabellos negros de Ecuador, este, simplemente se encogió en su puesto mientras hacia un puchero.

La mirada idiota de España no se hizo esperar y ante Romano y Guayaquil quienes miraban la escena, se lanzo sobre Ecuador achuchándolo como siempre había hecho con el pequeño Romano, claro, cuando era pequeño.

… ¡que adorable!...-gritó mientras abrazaba efusivamente al chico.

-… ¡idiota, déjalo que lo asfixias!...-reclamó Romano mientras levantaba un puño tratando de defender al pequeño.

-… ¡lindo, lindo, lindo!...-repitió mientras con su mejilla acariciaba la de Ecuador.

No paso mucho antes de que Ecuador explotara:

-… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!...-gritó mientras España reía como idiota.

-… ¡idiota!...-dijeron Romano y Ecuador al unísono mientras Guayaquil seguía sorbiendo su gaseosa.

-…Ecuador, en tu cumpleaños va a ver una corrida de toros en las plaza San Pablo y también habrá flamenco…-España siempre planeaba lo mismo todos los años-… será muy entretenido…-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

-… ¡escucha idiota, YO estoy planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ecuador, NO TE METAS!...-declaró Romano.

-…pero si siempre la haces en casa de Guayaquil, yo la hago en la de Ecuador…-se defendió.

Guayaquil simplemente miraba la escena, todos los años, siempre para Junio –su cumpleaños, unos días antes del de Estados Unidos de América- Romano llegaba a su casa con grandes planes para hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para Ecuador, grandes comidas, desfiles, bailes y muchas cosas más, el problema es que lo hacía en su casa siendo que era el cumpleaños de Ecuador. Por su parte, España llegaba para con sus corridas de toros, su flamenco y sus paellas a casa de Ecuador, todo al mismo tiempo, era una locura, nunca se ponían de acuerdo entre los dos y tal vez nunca lo harían.

Todos los años eran dos fiestas diferentes.

-… ¡Y también es el Ferro agosto!...-reclamó Romano-… más razón para que Ecuador celebre conmigo…-.

-…pero si es mi hijo…-España salió en su defensa-… se llama Gabriel Fernández…-dijo-…su fiesta será con la cultura de su padre, como se merece…-.

-… ¡su otro apellido es Vargas!...-.

-…eh~, Romano~… ahora si lo aceptas ¿no?...-rió España al escuchar al otro defender su apellido.

El sonrojado rostro del italiano no se podía esconder mientras España lo molestaba y se acercaba a el no solo a picarlo, sino para otras cosas más… de adultos.

-…Guayaquil~…-se escuchó el quejido de Ecuador-…nunca toman en cuenta mi decisión en esta fecha y se supone que es mi cumpleaños….-reclamó.

-…no es a mí a quien debes reclamar…-suspiró la chica-…es a ellos…-señaló a los que se suponen eran los adultos, más bien irresponsables, que la habían dejado a ella criando a un niño que no era su hijo, sino el de ellos.

A veces pensaba que estaba mal el hecho de que ellos dos le prestaran tanta atención a Ecuador solo para esta fecha, España tenía a muchas colonias las cuales cumplían años por estas épocas, pero venia siempre a hacerle la fiesta de cumpleaños a Ecuador, Guayaquil sabia que lo hacía por culpa… ya que cuando Ecuador nació el lo dejó ahí, solo y abandonado a su cuidado.

Italia Romano era diferente, con el nacimiento de Ecuador y al saber que España lo había abandonado a su suerte se mudo por completo con Guayaquil para cuidar de este –aunque eso no fue cuidados, sino robo de recursos-, y aun ahora sigue por ahí, ya no vive más con ellos, pero aun los visita con mucha frecuencia.

También siente la diferencia por el buen trato de Estados Unidos para con Ecuador, ella lo llama conveniencia, no se confía en totalidad de ese gringo gritón, siempre la anda acosando pidiéndole una cita, mas, está segura que los demás países, en algún momento han de irse contra él; Perú por su parte siempre se fue contra el por su culpa.

Y ahora estaba ahí, impasible, sin nada más que hacer que observar atentamente al par de idiotas –una abrazando efusivamente al otro que hacia un berrinche entre sus brazos-, y Ecuador sentado a su lado, con William en su regazo quien aun mantenía su cabeza escondida en su caparazón.

Suspiró mientras colocaba nuevamente la pipeta y terminaba lo que quedaba de su soda.

-… ¡CALLENSE!...-el grito de Ecuador se hizo presente e Italia y España detuvieron todo para observar a ese pre-adolescente mirándolos de forma ofuscada mientras mantenía entre sus manos un caparazón de tortuga el cual abrazaba contra sí.

-…je je… Ecuador~…-canturreó España.

-… ¿puedes de una vez por todas dejar de actuar así?...-reclamó el menor-…siento… siento… que no solo no está bien sino que… ¡te odio!...-y lo había dicho dejando a España totalmente asombrado y estático en su lugar mientras Romano miraba hacia un costado-… no tienes idea de cuánto te aborrezco, tu nunca comprendes y te haces el sordo y sobre todo… todo lo que haces ahora está mal… ¿para qué demonios te esmeras en hacerme sentir que me quieres si cuando nací simplemente me abandonaste a mi suerte?...-el temblor en el era notable-… ¡te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!...-repitió-… solo vienes aquí porque sientes remordimiento de haberme dejado solo y todavía, se que lo haces porque ninguna de tus ex - colonias te va a recibir….-suspiró tratando de contener, lo que Guayaquil y Romano sabían, era su llanto-… Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de darme un nombre, tuvo que venir el estúpido de Francia y decir que era más inteligente para arruinarlo todo y ponerme un tonto nombre como País…-.

Guayaquil solo se mantenía ahí, a su lado, sabia como era Ecuador por lo cual entendía que nada de lo que dijera pudiese calmarlo.

…se que solo lo haces por conveniencia al igual que ellos, que todos… todos lo hacen porque les convengo…-y el llanto se hizo presente.

Las lagrimas caían libres mientras Ecuador hipaba fuertemente de forma ofuscada sin poder contenerse.

España sabia a lo que se refería con los otros, hablaba de G8, además también comprendía lo que decía y en cierta parte era cierto, nunca le importo Ecuador y se sumió en la tristeza al saberse abandonado por todos sus niños –como el siempre les llamaba-, primero fue Guayaquil a pesar de que se mantuvo inmiscuyéndose con ella un tiempo hasta que el golpe certero se lo dio Argentina, y luego… todo cayó.

-…Ecuador…-el suave llamado de Romano se escuchó y España miraba todo embelesado, Romano nunca se comportaba así con él y conocía muy bien que la principal razón era el abandono de Ecuador, nunca le perdonaría eso.

-…Roma… mama…-dijo de forma suave e imprescindible mientras se abraza a Italia del Sur este lo recibía afianzando el abrazo.

-… ¿quieres comer pasta?...-preguntó tranquilamente mientras Ecuador asentía suavemente contra su hombro-…entonces vamos, el idiota de España invita…-dijo de forma molesta mientras observaba al antiguo Imperio Español.

-.. ¿Ah?... eh… ¿sí?...-dijo este sin saber que responder.

-…apúrate idiota que queremos comer…-ordenó Romano.

-…si, si…-España fue el primero en salir de casa.

-…Il Capo di Mange…-dijo Romano al saber que era su restaurante preferido.

-…yo quiero Rissotto con salsa Pronto….-la voz de Ecuador se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Guayaquil solo terminó de sorber ruidosamente la soda mientras miraba el suelo para luego sonreír dejando el vaso a un lado.

Romano era muy tierno aunque lo negase.

En su mente, aun podía observar mientras cerraba los ojos, a Romano pacientemente limpiando a un pequeño Ecuador que comía la pasta de la cual estaba totalmente cubierto.

Rió.

-…Romano fue una buena mamá…-.

**Nota de Autor:**

Veamos, ¿Qué hay que recalcar?... Ecuador nació mucho después de la independencia de las colonias Españolas, Francesas e Inglesas, nació de la intervención Española entre el pleito que tenían Colombia y Perú al tratar de invadir Guayaquil; al nacer Ecuador, Guayaquil se anexo a este, mientras, España simplemente lo creó y dejo a sus nobles que sostuvieran el país, nunca más intervino. Ecuador no tendría ni 10 años de nacido cuando llega una gran invasión de Italianos, la mayoría son de Italia del Sur, siendo que también hay en menor cantidad del Norte, desde entonces la comida diaria Ecuatoriana tiene mucha influencia Italiana hasta el punto de que se come pasta diariamente, todos los días los Ecuatorianos ingieren gran cantidad de pasta de todas las formas posibles habidas y por haber, inclusive tienen sus propios platos y mezclas populares de pasta, en los supermercados, inclusive, hay dos pasillos dedicados a los cientos de tipos de pastas que hay con sus cientos de tipos de crema de tomate para ellas, el tomate es otra cosa que se come en demasía.

Francia nombró a Ecuador con ese nombre, al principio, con su nacimiento no sabían cómo llamarlo, como sabemos, había la Real Audiencia de Quito, con lo cual querían que se llamase así, Real Audiencia de Quito mientras los Guayacos se habían negado ya que se suponía era su país el que crecía y se debía llamar República Independiente Autónoma de Santiago de Guayaquil, a la final, un grupo de estudiosos Franceses llegó y dijo: 'por estas tierras pasa el meridiano, latitud cero o Ecuador, proponemos que se llame Ecuador'; y así quedó como República del Ecuador. Lo más gracioso fue que los Franceses se equivocaron y donde erigieron un templo y colocaron una estatua para que todos admiraran la inteligencia de los Matemáticos Franceses al descubrir que ahí estaba la mitad del Mundo, oh sorpresa, resulta ser que esa no es la mitad del mundo, sino unas ruinas Incas que están a casi 100 metros del lugar. Por eso, se debe dudar de la inteligencia francesa (?).

Como dato extra, en Ecuador, a causa de la conocida mitad del mundo, la báscula suele colocar un menor peso por la poca gravedad, puedes, inclusive, colocar un huevo sobre la punta de un clavo y se sostendrá parado. Por la báscula seria el paraíso para Alfred.

Las festividades: para agosto hay dos festividades celebrando a Ecuador, en Guayaquil –antigua capital de Guayaquil- y Quito –actual capital de Ecuador- respectivamente, si vas a la plaza San Pablo creerás que estas en España en vez de un país Latino, mientras que en Guayaquil hay desfiles enteramente italianos mas la gran cantidad de comida italiana, aparte de campeonatos de un juego llamado 40.

No muchos Guayacos saben eso ya que estos son conocidos por ser los más antipatriotas ya que, al ser separatistas de Ecuador (aun hay mucho separatismos entre la antigua nación y Ecuador) ellos no saben a quién ni que celebrar por lo que la mayoría, en fiestas nacionales, se van de viaje a cualquier lugar sin permanecer en sus ciudades, muchos ni siquiera saben que se celebra en esos días.

La G8, como sabrán, tiene en la mira a Ecuador por Yasuní, por lo cual todos saben que son aprovechados ya que buscan beneficiarse de alguna forma y el primero en lograrlo es USA ya que este es quien prácticamente mantiene a Ecuador.

Perú y Ecuador nunca se han llevado por culpa de España y de Guayaquil, para que Ecuador naciera le quitaron terreno a Perú, y Perú luchaba contra Colombia para anexar a Guayaquil, Perú y Ecuador, desde 1996 han firmado un tratado de paz mientras que en la actualidad hay gran migración Colombiana a causa de que en Ecuador se maneja el dólar –llegan como migrantes a trabajar y mandar dinero a su país- y lo mismo sucede con Cubanos y Peruanos, USA ha obligado a Ecuador a razón de que no se escape mas el dinero a poner reglamentos mas fuertes contra migración y una policía especializada en las fronteras, actualmente van a deportar a mas de 200 cubanos (creo que es esa cantidad), pero aun no se da la cifra de deportaciones de colombianos y peruanos.

Como dato curioso en Ecuador celebran el 4 de Julio como una fiesta nacional en colegios y lugares públicos, mientras que en USA se deja a los ecuatorianos tener su propio canal de televisión y en sus días festivos hacer fiestas, carnavales y desfiles. Los Ecuatorianos tienen centro de ayuda de migración en USA donde van de todas las naciones extranjeras a recibir ayuda de ellos. Inclusive tienen un parque en USA que se llama el parque Ecuador, solo van Ecuatorianos al sitio.

Por último, hay un ultimátum de Ecuador hacia Colombia, el cual está respaldado por USA, si Colombia nuevamente llega a bombardear en territorio Ecuatoriano se declarará la guerra y se responderá.

Creo que estamos en un momento muy delicado.


End file.
